Animal Crossing: Uncharted Territory
Animal Crossing: Uncharted Territory is an Animal Crossing game developed by Vibes of Socatra Games and Nintendo. It is for Toko and Wii X. Gameplay Beginning The flow of the game begins when you are on a Jeep with Camofrog and Lionel and you are approached by one of the two. They generally will do the same things they always do in Animal Crossing; ask your name where you're going and what you're town looks like. However you also get asked your favourite fruit and also country. This will determine what the place will look like. For example if you were to say you like grapes and you liked Australia, you're town would look rather like a Vineyard in South Australia. Once the driver (Blathers) tells you that you are approaching your town, Lionel or Camofrog will tell you this your stop and you have to get off. Once you get of Blathers tells you to head to the Hall/Shack/Cabin and see if you can talk to Isabelle, who is the councilor of the area. Once you talk to here she will give you a key which will unlock a yacht on the Harbour, that costs 50,000 bells. Your task is, like in all Ainmal Crossing Games is to pay off your mortgage and if you can't in the first 2 months you will move into the smaller house on the boarder of the area. 3-5 Months In Eventually in 3 to 5 months many new villagers will move in - with the maximum being 20. You now also get the 'I want to Travel' option when you speak to Isabelle, and you will be able to start building either a jeep station, a helicopter pad, a improved harbour or an airport. All of which cost different amounts but can each can take you different places depending on the season. 6-7 Months In You will be asked by villagers if you can have a Toy Shop or Gift Shop in your town. 8-10 Months In You may find that you're getting people you don't know visiting your town; these are called tourists. However some could be saboteurs, that are stealing your ideas, fruit and outdoor furniture. To prevent this you must first employ security guards or fund a toll bridge. Security guards will not let anyone with less than 5 things in there pockets so that they can not store loads of fruit or furniture in there, they will also check for new furniture or fruit in there bag that has not got a tag in*. With the Toll Bridge 'Pack' you get surveillance cameras installed in certain trees, you get two security guards, seven agents that patrol your town, a new shop plus you get more money from the toll charge. 1 Year in Your town will be fully flourished and you will have a maximum of 40 villagers - the most you have ever been able to have in the Animal Crossing series- and you will have the option of getting a renovation to all the buildings depending on where your town is situated. New Features List of Fruit New fruit in bold. Some fruit are not on this list because they do not grow on trees, bushes or on the ground and are used for decorative purposes only. Shops Websites Now in AC:UT you can visit the Wireless Cafe, to go on the computer to visit one of the 14 Animal Crossing U.T. Websites. The following websites are open to accessing via the Wireless Cafe. New Villagers Some villagers may have been changed or upgraded since last game. Town Options At the start of the game Lionel or Camofrog will talk to you. He will ask what your name is, the place that you are heading to and what this place will look like on a map. He will also ask you what your favourite fruit or veg is (List in the -Shops- section) and also what your favourite country is; this will determine what terrain your town will be. On this page there is a list of all the varieties. Category:Games